


a thousand angels play basketball

by MiniNephthys



Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Christo visited with changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand angels play basketball

1\. "You grew out your hair," Killia says, eyebrows raised.

"I've always wanted to do something a little flashier with it than just dying it," Christo replies, running a hand through his own hair. It falls past even his waist now. "At this length, it's harder to to maintain, but it's worth it."

"You dye your hair?" Killia asks.

A nod from Christo. "Its natural color is grey. But that seems like such a boring color..."

"I understand," says Killia. "It looks good on you."

2\. "You stopped dying your hair," Killia says.

"The amount of hair dye it takes to dye this amount of hair..." Christo sighs. "It was going to be either one or the other, and I've gotten used to having hair this long. If I don't like it, I'll cut my hair and go back to the old style."

"Grey isn't a bad look on you," Killia says. "It's not as boring as you said."

"Thank you, Killia." Christo gives him a smile.

3\. "Seraph?" Killia asks.

"Basically, I'm in charge now," Christo explains, lifting a hand and causing his long sleeve to fall back some. "Under the watchful eye of God, of course."

"I never thought you would be the leader type," Killia says. "Even when we were in the rebel army, you wanted me to be the leader and you to just plan things behind the scenes."

"Demons and angels look for very different things in leaders," Christo says with a chuckle. "Demons respect power most of all, while angels look mostly for intelligence. That's not to say that the reverse isn't true, but their top priorities are different... and besides, too much time in the spotlight would have risked getting me killed back then, an angel in the Netherworlds."

Killia nods. "Congratulations. I'm sure you'll make a great Seraph."

4\. Killia blinks. "...Lamington?"

"Christo was my code name," Lamington says. "This is my actual name - I just didn't tell you for some time because... well, it's not very demon-like, is it?"

"Neither was Christo," Killia says, and Lamington chuckles. "Do you want me to call you Lamington, or Christo?"

"Hmm... I don't mind either. I have some dear memories attached to being 'Christo'," Lamington says, thoughtfully. "But Lamington is the one I'm more used to hearing in Celestia."

"Then I'll call you Lamington, so you don't get confused," Killia says. "You might forget that you went by Christo, one day."

Lamington smiles. "That will never happen."

5\. Lamington is nursing bruises when Killia opens the door for him.

"You're hurt," Killia says, eyes wide.

"They're healing," Lamington replies, stepping inside. "It's not as bad as it looks. I thought I might die, so this is nothing in comparison."

"That's not reassuring," Killia replies with a sigh. "Why haven't you healed them? An angel's healing powers are much better than any demon's."

"This is my punishment," Lamington replies. "It wouldn't be a proper punishment if I just healed it right away."

"...There's a story behind this, isn't there?"

Over a dinner of curry, Lamington tells the story of Celestia and a particular Netherworld, of the arrangement he made with a former Overlord and the rise of the next young Overlord to greatness, as well as the bond he made with an Angel Trainee.

"Only you would come up with a plan like that and make it work," Killia says, when the story is all over.

Lamington chuckles. "It wasn't me that made it work. It was Laharl and Flonne - I only set up a few things."

"You're a lot more modest than you used to be." Killia offers a small smile. "But... I'm glad that other angels and demons are starting to understand each other."

A smile in return. "As am I. And it's all thanks to you, Killia."


End file.
